Survival of the Living
by Don't Mess With Fangirls
Summary: When the Crew came to Minnesota for a convention, they are greeted with a walking-dead style zombie apocalypse. Now the four of them must try to survive in a place they don't know. First fanfic on here, so be gentle! Rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

SurvivalofTheLiving As much as the crew loved conventions, being stuck in a plane with only Josh's bad puns can be painful. But they beared through it and soon they had landed in St. Paul, the capitol of Minnesota.

After the group landed around , they checked into their hotel. They dropped off their stuff in their room, "hehe, room 696," "shut up Josh," and found a bar where they could spend a few hours. They ended up only being there for about 40 minutes and had to leave when a slightly-too-drunk Josh tried to pick a fight with a man who made Mr. T look small.

They caught a cab back to their hotel and head for the elevator. when the doors open a mother rushes out, carrying a baby. as they step in Josh looks at Aaron and slurs, "Hey Hollow, tell me 'bout the babe." Aaron just rolls his eyes at the overused joke and presses the button to their floor.

When they hear the elevator ding signaling that they were at their floor they got out. On the floor in the middle of the hall was what appeared to be a man laying on his side, his face turned away from them. Will approached the man as Josh said, "Don't go near him! haven't you played the Walking Dead?" and ignored him.

Once he was close to the man Will said, "You okay, mate?" when the man didn't answer, he nudged him with his foot.

once...

twice...

The third time got a response, but not one that anyone would want. The man grabbed Will's leg and turned towards the group; although it didn't look like a man. He -it- almost perfectly resembled a zombie from the Walking Dead, and sounded like one too. Will yelped as he fell to the ground and instinct kicked in. He kicked the man in the face as the others ran to help.

Aaron and Evanz grabbed his arms and tried to pull him out of the thing's grasp and Josh-suddenly sober- pulled out a pocked knife and stabbed the thing in the neck. it's grip on Will was lost and the four of them rushed down the hall and into their room, locking the door behind them.

Josh looked at Will. "I told you not to touch him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all of you reading! its nice to see the view counter go up! I don't know how often i will be updating, but i will try for a MINIMUM of once a week. Also the chapters will be longer, and there will be a good amount of them. Thanks for reading! Please review so i know your still reading!

WARNING: This chapter, and many of the ones after this, will have a good amount of you've been warned.

* * *

"What the fuck? Zombies arn't real!" Aaron announced. "They are purely fiction!"

"Then how do you explain the man trying to BITE MY FOOT OFF?" Will replied.

"Told you not to touch him." Josh mumbled.

Both Aaron and Will turned to him and said in unison, "Shut up Josh!"

"Everyone, stop arguing!" Evanz said over their bickering. They all stopped and looked at him. "Look, zombie or not, something just tried to bite off Will's foot." He walked towards the balcony. "and more of those 'somethings' are roaming the streets."

Josh, Will and Aaron walked over to join Evanz at the balcony window. "Holy shit," whispered Aaron. Even from six stories up, the group could see the zombies. They were everywhere, roaming the streets, getting hit by cars, killing the few humans they could see.

"What the hell do we do? we cant go out there, we'll be killed!" Josh said. "we may not be able to go out there," speculated Aaron as he gestured to the streets, "but we can go up there." he said, pointing to the neighboring building's roof. "since we're on the top floor we can climb from the balcony to the roof, and since the buildings are so close we can jump across them." he finished, proud of his plan.

"This isn't a video game! If we can't parkour in minecraft then what makes u think we can in real life?" Josh said.

"Its our only chance, unless you have another plan? Plus, i think there are more zombies at the door" Aaron replied, looking at it as something banged on it from the other side.

Josh was silent for a second before he shook his head and said, "fine. but first we need to look for any supplies or weapons." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to look through their room. Evanz and Aaron started looking in everyone's bags while Will and Josh looked around the room.

When the group came together they had Josh and Will's pocket knives, a pile of candy and a small pack of bandages. They divvied up the candy and Josh and Will took their pocket knives. Needless to say Aaron and Evanz didn't like being defenseless in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, but there wasn't much they could do.

The group went over to the balcony and stepped out onto it. They turned to face the roof and got ready to climb. "since," said Aaron, "it was my idea, i'll go first." He climbed onto the balcony railing using the roof as support. The rail was thin metal, making it hard to balance. He swung one leg onto the flat roof, then pulled himself up. "no zombies up here!" he said to the group.

Next went Evanz, who made it up just fine, and Will who did too. Then, as Will swung his leg onto the roof, the zombies broke down the door. "Shit" said Josh said and he climbed quickly onto the metal railing.

He swung one leg, and brought his other leg up before they reached him. multiple zombies grabbed onto his leg, pulling him down. "JOSH!" yelled Aaron. he grabbed Josh's arm and with Evanz and Will's help they pulled him up.

Josh rolled over onto his back. "Well that was... interesting." he said out of breath. "You alright?" asked Will. Josh nodded. "Right, then. We should get going. We need to find somewhere safe where we can spend the night." They all agreed and walked over to the edge of the roof.

There was a gap of about 7 foot gap between the roofs, and the building next to them was a story shorter. Evanz walked up to the gap. "well, here goes nothing." he said before he backed up and ran to the edge and leaped. He landed on the other roof, rolling on his side before sitting up and giving them a thumbs up. Will went next. He got a running start and jumped, landing on his rear. he stood up and winced, but gave them a thumbs up.

"I am NOT going to do this! what if i fall? the hight would almost surely kill me, and if it didn't the walkers would! Its crazy!" exclaimed Josh. Aaron sighed and looked at his friend.

"Josh! Both Will and Evanz made it, and if you don't try you will die." He walked away from the edge and prepared to run. Josh walked over to him and they both started to run. Together they leaped across the gap, rolling as they landed on the other roof.

* * *

A/N Sorry if it seemed to end suddenly, i wanted to get another chapter up for you guys! Sorry for any mistakes, i don't have anyone to look over them but myself so forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone still reading! I know it's really rough, but thanks anyway! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but School... Ill try and post more for y'all!

* * *

"We're alive!" Exclaim Josh as he stood on the roof.  
"Why can't we parkour like that in minecraft?" Asked Aaron.  
The group gathered at the other edge of the roof, and saw a old rope hanging half on, half off. "We," though Arron out loud, "Could lower each other into the alleyway with this."  
"Is it even strong enough to hold our weight? it looks old." pointed out Will.  
"Plus, how would the last person get down?" Added Evanz.  
"We could tie it to this pipe," suggested Josh.  
"What other choice do we have? we can't stay on the roof forever." Aaron explained.  
"Wait. Before we go down, lets get a view on where we want to go," Evanz said, walking towards the edge by the main street. The others followed.  
They saw images that you only see in movies. Cars crashed and scattered across the street, remnants of people who were caught on the street when the zombies started killing.  
One car was on fire, and Josh could make out what looked to be a toddler in the back, head bashed in two. He quickly looked away to stop the tears from coming, to stop imagining what was happening to his brother.  
"Look, over there!" Exclaimed Will, pointing at a house past the burning car. "There's a house for sale, we should be safe there." The others followed his pointing finger and saw a small two story house with a tall fence around it.  
"And the fence will make it hard for zombies to get in," added Evanz.  
"If we're gonna go we should go now, while there is a distinct lack of zombies," suggested Will. The others all agreed and walked over to the rope.  
After a mini tug-of-war to prove that the rope was strong enough to support them they tied it around the pipe Josh had pointed out. Evanz said he wanted to go first, so they made a loop knot and put it around his waist. They lowered him to the ground and he tugged on the rope to tell them to stop. he tugged again and they pulled it back up.  
Will went next, then josh, and Aaron was the last. He grabbed the rope and slowly lowered himself down, trying not to think about falling. When he was about one story up his grip slipped and he fell to the ground, landing on his leg.  
Aaron cried out in pain and the others crowded around him. "Dammit, my ankle." Aaron said, holding his left ankle.  
"Can you walk?" asked a concerned Josh.  
"We'll see," he replied, attempting to get up. He put all his weight on his good leg and slowly lowered his left to the ground. as soon as he attempted to put weight on it he jumped and had to hold back another scream of pain.  
"We'll take that as a no, then." said Will.  
"Here, you can lean on me." Josh said. "The house isn't that far away, and we can find a store to get you some bandages."  
Josh helped Aaron stand and lean on his shoulder. They walked out of the alley and on to the streets as quietly as possible. Even though they couldn't see the zombies didn't mean the zombies wouldn't hear them. As they got closer to the burning car, Josh wondered how it was was still in tack, wouldn't the gasoline explode?  
"STOP!" He whispered to the others as the car exploded. The blast sent Josh, Will and Evanz to the left and Aaron to the right.  
"AARON!" Yelled Josh as he got up to run to his comrade. Evanz and Will pulled him back when they saw a hoard of zombies, about 20 or 30, surrounding Aaron. "NOO-" Josh began to yell, but Evanz put a hand over his mouth to stop from drawing attention to them. The group watched as the zombies surrounded their closest friend.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER FTW! Please dont kill me, you wont get to see what happens if i die!


	4. Chapter 4

Then they heard gunshots. BOOM! BOOM! The zombies surrounding Aaron started to drop one by one to reveal a young girl of about 14 with a toddler clinging to her back. She weilding duel pistols and firing them like mad. They also saw Aaron now had a gun and was shooting the zombies as well.

As soon as most were dead, Evanz and Will let go of Josh and the three of them ran to help Aaron up. Josh nodded a quick thanks to the girl, and she nodded back in response. "C'mon. The noise we made will attract even more of them" said the girl. From her voice they could tell she was a local. With Josh supporting Aaron once again they rushed to the home.

When they got to the fence they saw it was locked. "Fuck." Cursed Josh, but the girl walked up to the lock. It was a normal pad lock, one that needed a key. She pulled a bobby pin out of her short black hair and within the minute had the lock picked.

They rushed inside and closed the gate, leaving the lock off and hoping zombies couldn't open a gate. "Let me scope out the house, make sure no zombies are up there." The girl suggested.

"I'll come with you," said Evanz.

"fine. You know how to handle a gun?" She asked him, holding out one of her guns.

"i can manage." he replied, taking the pistol. The two of them, along with the toddler, walked into the house, guns at the ready.

After a few minutes they came back, giving the all clear. The others walked into the house. It was unfurnished, so Josh sat Aaron down on the floor. everyone else sat on the floor in a circle in awkward silence.

Aaron was the first one to speak. To the girl he said, "Thanks for, you know, saving me from being eaten alive."

"No Problem. I was there, and i cant just let people die when there is something i can do to stop it."

"What's your name?" Josh asked her.

She was quiet for a minute before she said, "You can call me River Song, if you know what i mean." She looked at Josh as she said it.

"So your name is Melody? Thats AWESOME!" He replied excitedly.

"No you dipshit, she said her name was River." Aaron said matter-of-factly.

Melody and Josh looked at each other, then back at Aaron and said together, "Doctor Who."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Geeks."

"This is Dominic." She said putting her arm around the toddler. "He's my brother."

"Where's your family?" Asked Will. He regretted it instantly when he saw her eyes fill with sorrow. "Shit, im sorry. I didn't think about.." He stopped when she put her hand up."Its ok, you couldn't have known. It was about 2 in the morning when i heard a groan and a male scream from my parent's room. I got up and opened the door to see my mother standing over my dad. she was... she..." Melody stopped to hold back the tears. "She was eating him alive. Only it wasn't her anymore, it was a monster. I snapped out of my shock and ran to my brothers' room and locked the door. They were awake, both frozen with fear.

"I told them we had to go, that mommy was sick and we had to run. they were very obedient for a 5 and 3 year old, they both got up and came over to me. I ran to their closet, which had the door to the attic in it. I rushed up there and grabbed our three pistols - my dad was cautious, so he kept one for me, him and my mom - and ran out of the attic. I opened their window and hoped out, grabbing one of my brothers to pull him out. As i reached for my other brother the door opened. I tried to grab him, but she-" Melody stopped, and didn't continue. Tears were streaming down her face, and her brother gave her a big others were silent, all feeling terrible for her. The room was quiet except for the occasional sniffle. Once Melody had cried out, Will spoke up. "My name is Wi-"

"I know all your names, you guys are the crew. Josh, Aaron, Will, and Evanz," she said pointing to each of them. "You guys were in town for the convention? I was hoping to meet all of you guys, but not like this."

"Hey, look on the bright side!" supplied Josh. "You still get to gaze upon my magnificence in person!"

She laughed while the others rolled their eyes. The others knew he was trying to keep up her spirits, to take her mind of of her family. She knew it too, but was still greatful.

"So, now that we have a base, but we dont have supplies. Where too now?" Aaron asked.

"There's a Walmart near here, but we should wait till morning." Melody said.

"Alright, I'll take first shift i guess." Evanz said. The others agreed and all of them laid on the floor, optimistic about what the next day could bring.


End file.
